Chronicles: le sifflement du Basilic
by MortalDestiny
Summary: On ne naît pas Spectre, on le devient. Chacun à une histoire et un passif qui l'amène à servir le dieu des Enfers. Voici l'histoire de Sylphide du Basilic, et où comment sa rencontre avec un certain Juge bouleversera totalement sa vie.


Hey !

Oui, bon, j'ai depuis longtemps cessé de trouver des excuses sur mon rythme de parution pour le moins irrégulier. Mais parfois, une envie subite me prend et j'écris. Même si, pour le coup, mon hernie discale aide pas mal: je suis immobilisée depuis juillet, bientôt opérée et j'ai énormément de temps à perdre... Alors voilà ce que ça donne ! Un OS basé sur Sylphide. Mon envie était de décrire la façon dont, selon moi, il avait pu devenir un Spectre. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon point de vue ^^ J'ajoute pour l'occasion que, chronologiquement parlant, tout se passe bien avant les événements du Lost Canvas (qui se passe au XVIIIe siècle). Cela peut-être important de s'en souvenir ;)

Merci à ma chère **Law** pour la correction aussi rapide malgré mes soucis de possessifs ;)

Disclaimer: L'univers et la série est la propriété de Kurumada, je me contente d'extrapoler dans les vides.

Chronicles: le sifflement du Basilic

* * *

 **Il y a une fausse humanité dont il faut se défier autant que de la fausse vertu se nommant hypocrisie.**

* * *

Certaines fois, il n'était qu'une Bête. Il baissait la tête, se faisait petit et tentait d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Recroqueviller sur lui-même, il attendait que le temps passe, priant certainement pour ne rien subir cette fois-ci… C'était les jours où la fatigue prenait le dessus, où la douleur était trop forte, où la lassitude faisait fléchir sa fierté et où il se sentait prêt à laisser tomber. Sa vie serait tellement plus simple si c'était le cas, s'il arrêtait ses accès de rébellion qui ne faisait que le blesser davantage. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. La Bête qu'il était à ces moments-là n'était motivée que par son état. Les seuls instants où il acceptait de se soumettre…

Le reste du temps, il était un Monstre. Ce mot, il l'avait appris très tôt, et quitte à en être traité, avait choisi de l'être corps et âme. C'était pour ça qu'il était resté aussi violent, aussi virulent malgré les années et les maîtres qui étaient passés. C'était à cause de sa nature que sa vie ne pouvait être tranquille, qu'il ne pouvait accepter les traitements qu'il recevait, même si cela signifiait être frappé un peu plus. Mais ni la morsure du cuir sur son dos, ni la pression des fers sur ses membres ne l'arrêtaient. Chaque occasion, chaque seconde était le moyen de lutter un peu plus contre sa condition, de montrer qu'il était toujours vivant malgré tout, et que rien n'avait encore réussit à le briser. Il ne faisait pas ça par altruisme. Il ne faisait pas ça pour les autres, dont la grande majorité pouvait se balader librement car ils acceptaient docilement ce qu'on leur ordonnait de faire. Qu'eux se soumettent si ça leur chante, s'ils n'avaient pas le courage nécessaire pour y faire face ! Non, il faisait ça uniquement pour lui, pour ne pas devenir une bête, pour rester un monstre. Car la mort serait bien plus douce qu'une vie entière à genoux. Et s'il devait mourir des punitions qu'on lui infligeait, ce serait uniquement une victoire pour lui, car il aurait tenu jusqu'au bout, tout simplement. De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus l'espoir d'une quelconque liberté, alors autant mourir comme il avait réussi à vivre : indompté.

Sa respiration était douloureuse. Il devait respirer par à-coup, afin d'éviter au maximum de gonfler ses poumons ou ses côtes, là où on l'avait frappé. Le fouet avait tracé de nouvelles marques sur sa peau, rouvrant des blessures plus anciennes tout en en créant d'autres, et il pouvait sentir le sang couler lentement sur le plancher où il était couché. Ses ongles lui faisaient mal, il s'en était même arraché certains lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'agripper au bois du sol en tentant de retenir ses cris. La chair autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles le brûlait désagréablement. Mais il était vivant, toujours. Le Monstre s'était déchaîné un moment. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient fini avec lui, alors que la nuit tombait, il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller, du mieux qu'il en était capable, dans cette cage qui était son quotidien. Alors allongé sur le flanc au plus près des barreaux de métal, la tête tordue au maximum, il regardait les étoiles qu'il entrapercevait à travers la cime des arbres, et son esprit s'en allait.

Il haïssait tout dans ce monde.

Il haïssait la génétique, celle-là même qui l'avait fait naître avec sa tare. Ses écailles bleu-vert qui prenaient place sur ses jambes et une partie de ses cuisses, comme l'aurait fait la pilosité d'une personne « normale ». Une partie suivait même la ligne de ses épaules et le début de ses bras. Cette mutation infâme qui, non contente de le rendre anormal, était accompagnée de cheveux blanchis malgré son âge et d'yeux à la couleur irréelle. Comme s'il fallait accentuer et regrouper les erreurs de la nature en un même lieu, histoire de bien pourrir sa vie dès sa naissance. C'était cette apparence qui l'avait fait devenir une Bête après tout.

Il haïssait ses parents, ses _charmants_ géniteurs qui n'avaient pas acceptés le mélange des gênes qu'ils lui avaient transmis et qui avaient été horrifiés en voyant ce qu'il était en grandissant. C'était à cause de ça qu'il était devenu un Monstre, quand les premières insultes à son égard avaient fusé. Et s'il ne se souvenait pas du visage ou du nom de ses parents, il se souvenait très bien des disputes à son sujet et de la honte qu'il leur inspirait. Ils s'étaient débarrassés de lui quand le montre qui aurait dû être leur fils s'était montré dangereux en réponse à leur traitement. Vendu à un maître, puis à un autre, et encore après cela, car il était bien trop indiscipliné pour qu'on veuille bien le garder. Cela lui convenait très bien.

Il haïssait ses maîtres de toute manière, tous jusqu'à ceux qui le possédaient actuellement. Tous ces pauvres types qui l'exhibaient pour quelque chose dont il n'était guère responsable, afin de se faire de l'argent sur son dos. Pour la même raison, il haïssait cet endroit, ce « cirque de monstres » où on les exposait comme des choses à peine humaines, de simples objets même. Comment ses congénères pouvaient donc accepter une telle vie, voilà bien quelque chose qui le dépassait totalement. Toutes ces tares au même endroit lui donnait envie de hurler et de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, ce qu'il faisait si on relâchait son attention avec lui. Cet endroit ignoble que certains osaient qualifier de maison l'horripilait au plus haut point ! Tout comme ces roulottes délabrées, ces tentes fatiguées ou ce chapiteau moisi qui parcouraient inlassablement les routes. Il haïssait cet endroit.

Et plus que tout, il haïssait les êtres humains. S'il était un monstre de par sa naissance, eux l'étaient de par leur cœur. Après ses maîtres venaient les spectateurs, bien heureux de venir admirer les performances du bas-peuple et de ses plus effrayants représentants, payant grassement le droit d'entrée pour se moquer des difformités des sous-hommes qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Et même quand certains s'approchaient de sa cage, même quand il leur faisait peur en hurlant de fureur, ils finissaient par partir avec un petit sourire en coin de leur _bienheureuse humanité_ qui les rendaient si _supérieurs_ aux misérables qui peuplaient ce cirque, non sans émettre quelques commentaires sur la fin que des bêtes comme eux méritaient. Ignobles êtres humains stupidement supérieurs. Il espérait un jour réussir à chopper l'un d'eux, afin de lui montrer ce dont le monstre était capable. Il rêvait de faire couler le sang pour épancher sa haine et sa souffrance. Un jour…

Il serra lentement ses bras contre son corps. Il n'était qu'un monstre, un hybride de serpent raté. Il avait le sang froid, alors ce n'étaient pas des frissons qui s'installaient le long de ses membres, non… C'était juste une réaction normale face à la punition qu'il avait reçue aujourd'hui. Un jour, sa fierté le tuerait, il en avait bien conscience. Un jour, les coups ne s'arrêteraient pas, ou ses maîtres finiront par le mettre à mort pour qu'il serve d'exemple, afin d'éviter que d'autres têtes brûlées ne se montrent. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais libre dans ce monde pourri. Même s'il arrivait à s'échapper de cet endroit, à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller et il serait toujours un monstre, partout où il irait. Non, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus se tirer d'ici. Longtemps qu'il avait perdu l'espoir d'une quelconque liberté. L'espoir ? Ce monde impie ne méritait que la mort et la destruction. Tous ces merveilleux êtres humains devraient crever dans la souffrance, en se tordant sur le sol et en suppliant le pardon pour leurs actions. Ce monde ne méritait pas d'espoir, si la moindre différence faisait de toi une chose qui ne devrait même pas exister. Ce monde, ses habitants se chargeaient seuls de le détruire, avec leur manie pour l'unicité. Quand on sortait du lot, comme lui, on ne méritait rien. Alors l'espoir, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que ce n'était qu'une utopie, un songe de ceux qui baissaient la tête mais qui n'avaient pas la force de s'opposer à ce qu'ils subissaient. Lui ne rêvait plus de liberté. Ou plutôt, il ne souhaitait que la seule véritable liberté : celle de la mort. Car mort, il n'aurait plus à souffrir de tout ça…

Un jour, il mourrait de cette vie de chien. Peut-être bientôt. Peut-être cette nuit, si l'Entité qui régissait ce monde, si tant est qu'Elle existe, était d'humeur généreuse. Peut-être demain, suite à son prochain accès de colère. Bientôt, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Avant que son esprit ne flanche et qu'il ne se soumette à son tour. Mieux valait mourir debout que vivre toute une vie à genoux.

Il ne voyait plus les étoiles désormais. Sa tête était retombée en arrière, et sa respiration se fit plus lente. Il s'endormit, tout en priant pour ne pas se réveiller le lendemain.

Ce fut un bruit tout proche qui le força à ouvrir les yeux, quelques heures plus tard. L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez, et sa respiration se condensait devant lui du fait de la température matinale. Une personne normalement constituée – bête ou non – ne devrait rien avoir à faire dehors à une telle heure, les monstres comme lui n'ayant pas leur mot à dire. Ainsi, rien d'humain n'aurait dû se trouver ici pour le moment. Et pourtant, un homme était là. Il se redressa doucement dans sa cage malgré les douleurs de son corps pour l'observer avec attention. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un du cirque, et ce n'était pas un spectateur non plus. Pas aussi tôt. Et puis, ses vêtements étaient de hautes qualités, cela se voyait d'ici, rien à voir avec ce que les habitants des hameaux qu'ils traversaient pouvaient se permettre de porter. Blond, la posture droite et le regard posé sur la toile du chapiteau, il avait tout d'un noble, voire même d'un membre d'une famille royale. Pas qu'il en a déjà rencontré au cours de sa misérable existence, mais il collait parfaitement à l'image qu'on pouvait se faire d'eux. Néanmoins, il était seul, et il doutait qu'un membre de la noblesse se déplace d'une telle manière, surtout dans une chose aussi miteuse que le cirque auquel il appartenait.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se mettre debout dans sa geôle, mais il se rapprocha au plus près des barreaux afin de tenter de mieux le voir, et le mouvement attira l'attention de l'inconnu sur lui. Le regard mordoré lui coupa brièvement le souffle mais il n'en su précisément la cause : la couleur si étrange de ses pupilles, comme l'était les siennes, ou le mépris qu'il y lisait clairement ? Un frisson de danger le parcouru mais il s'interdit de baisser les yeux. Sa fierté ne le faisait déjà pas courber l'échine devant ses maîtres, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferait avec un étranger. Leur échange dura quelques secondes à peine, bien qu'il lui semblât se passer des heures, puis l'homme se détourna de lui-même et se mit en route vers la tente principale, comme s'il n'existait pas.

C'était peut-être le cas, d'une certaine manière. Vu sa condition, quelqu'un de la haute société devait à peine le considérer comme un insecte, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de suivre l'autre du regard aussi longtemps qu'il le pu. Énormément de questions se bousculaient en lui, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait espérer avoir la moindre réponse. Il se rassit correctement. Il doutait pouvoir se rendormir, et l'humidité ambiante menaçait de lui donner froid. Encore une nuit de survécue. Encore une nouvelle journée chargée de rage et de douleur en approche. Peut-être mourrait-il ce soir ? Lors de la mascarade qui servait de spectacle, il se voyait bien semer le chaos parmi les spectateurs… S'il y arrivait, peut-être que la punition serait assez forte pour l'achever ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas… Eh bien, il aurait passé une petite partie de sa haine sur une personne ou deux, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Même s'il savait qu'il était bien trop surveillé depuis ses précédentes tentatives pour avoir une chance de recommencer, cela ne coûtait rien d'y penser.

Il ne fit pas attention au premier cri, perdu dans ses pensées, mais le second, plus proche, le fit redresser la tête, surpris. Il y eu un moment de silence presque douloureux où il tenta de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer quand un autre se fit entendre, suivi par du mouvement. Isolé comme il l'était, difficile de savoir ce qui était en train d'arriver, et il avait beau se tordre le cou, il n'arrivait pas à percevoir l'origine de ce vacarme qui ne cessait d'enfler. Il crut percevoir des appels à l'aide, de la douleur aussi et un hurlement de terreur qui venait manifestement d'une voix féminine, vu les aiguës qu'il perçu, et puis un très faible appel au feu, très – trop – loin devant lui, et le bruit de pas de personnes qui semblaient fuir. Quelques autres cris, mais ils furent vite camouflés par le grondement d'un incendie qui prenait de l'ampleur et il put admirer presque au même moment le tissu délavé du chapiteau se couvrir de flammes de plus en plus denses. L'odeur de la fumée vient lui chatouiller les narines et elle se mêlait à quelque chose de plus diffus mais qu'il reconnut bien vite comme étant l'odeur du sang, et de quelque chose qui commençait à brûler, quelque chose _d'humain_. Un large sourire, un sourire un peu fou, éclaira son visage alors que le cirque sombrait dans le chaos.

Il entendit un halètement douloureux non loin et aperçu un de ses fameux maîtres, manifestement blessé, qui cherchait à s'éloigner du lieu du massacre. Il le vit tomber à terre et se traîner lamentablement pour tenter de s'enfuir. Il entendit les cris d'horreur des autres pensionnaires, les quelques autres bêtes en cage qui se retrouvaient piégés et brûlés vifs, sans que cela ne l'émeut pour autant. Il entendit quelque chose de lourd tomber, sûrement un trapèze ou du matériel pour les spectacles. Et bientôt, il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le crépitement du feu qui détruisait tout sur son passage, ce feu qui purifiait les impuretés qu'ils étaient et qui détruisaient ce cirque de malheur. Un début de rire le secoua puis gagna en puissance, un rire hystérique, démentiel, qui saluait la providence qui détruisait ce lieu qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur et des êtres humains qui s'étaient tant cru supérieurs à lui et qui mourraient comme eux. Son rire se poursuivit longtemps, malgré sa gorge qui s'enroua sous la fumée de plus en plus épaisses, malgré la chaleur qui se rapprochait rapidement de lui, malgré la mort qui lui tendait les bras. Il riait car il s'en foutait. Il riait car cela faisait longtemps qu'il espérait mourir et qu'il était heureux d'être débarrassé de cette vie de merde qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de naître. Il riait car cette liberté qui approchait était encore mieux que dans ses rêves, détruisant absolument tout ce qui l'avait toujours dégouté ici. Il riait, autant qu'il le pu, car c'était le seul moyen que le Monstre avait pour exprimer la joie qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Et ce fut quand il se mit à tousser et qu'il dû reprendre correctement son souffle qu'il s'aperçu que l'homme était à nouveau là. Il distinguait non loin le corps de celui qui cherchait à fuir, et il sut qu'il était mort. Que cet homme, qui qu'il soit, l'avait tué. Les avait tous tués. Et pourtant, il paraissait toujours impeccable, dans ses habits sombres si bien taillés, mais il pouvait voir à certains endroits les traces que le sang avait laissé. Il les avait tués et il venait le tuer aussi, et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Cette fois, ce fut sans la moindre crainte qu'il soutient son regard. Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas venait de lui offrir énormément. Comme quoi, avoir des yeux « étranges » n'empêchaient pas de réaliser des actes d'un tel poids. Il en était heureux. Pour un peu, il en arrêterait de maudire la tare de ses yeux.

Il attendait juste la mort, aussi fut-il véritablement surpris quand la voix grave de son vis-à-vis retentit. Mais il n'en comprit pas le moindre mot. Il baissa la tête sur le côté, dans ce geste universel qui marquait l'incompréhension, et il vit l'homme froncer les sourcils, tout en continuant de le regarder. Il n'y avait plus de mépris dans son regard. En fait, il n'y en avait jamais eu le concernant, et il le comprit d'un coup, car il avait toujours été dirigé vers cet ignoble cirque. Cela réchauffa étrangement son cœur alors qu'il parlait à nouveau, manifestement dans un autre dialecte que la première fois, mais qui obtient le même manque de succès. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il faisait cet effort de vouloir lui parler. Le tuer serait plus simple, non ?

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Cette fois, ce fut dans sa langue qu'il parla, bien qu'un sérieux accent démontra, s'il en avait besoin, que ce n'était pas sa langue maternelle, et qu'il ne la parlait pas couramment. Mais il le comprit, et c'était sans doute le principal.

\- Je n'ai pas de nom…

En fait, il en avait eu un, à l'époque où ses géniteurs ne savaient pas qu'il était un Monstre. Mais il l'avait vite oublié quand il avait été vendu la première fois et qu'il avait compris qu'on cherchait à effacer son exécrable existence. Par la suite, il s'était habitué à être nommé comme un « homme-serpent », « l'hybride » ou même plus simplement « le Monstre » et il n'avait rien fait pour aller à l'encontre de ça. Et si certains maîtres lui avaient donnés des noms par le passé, il n'avait même pas cherché à les retenir. Pourquoi faire ? Un monstre n'a pas besoin de nom. On en donnait un aux bêtes afin de les dresser et de les apprivoiser. Mais à quelqu'un comme lui ? Cela aurait été une perte de temps, vu son insoumission chronique.

L'homme le regardait toujours, mais il ne pouvait guère déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait. L'incendie se rapprochait de plus en plus, mais il était assez proche du sol pour pouvoir encore respirer correctement malgré tout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'attendait son espèce de sauveur pour le tuer. Il n'espérait quand même pas le sortir de sa cage et le laisser s'en aller librement ? Il osait penser que non, car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale dans ce monde, alors autant s'épargner la peine de le faire…

\- Sylphide. Ce sera ton nom désormais.

Il plissa les yeux sans comprendre, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de protester, l'autre reprenait déjà :

\- Je m'appelle Rhadamanthe. Et je vais faire de toi un Spectre.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

 **Tiny ~**


End file.
